the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Westaria
Overview Far to the west of Sapphiria lay the Westarian Mountains; a dense and impressive mountain range that stretches across most of the western continent. The Germans have made this their home, carving their stone palaces and villages in and around the mountains. The German People are crafty and wise, holding pride over all that which they have made for themselves. Their civilization shows this; one only need walk into one of Westaria's various subterranean cities or mountaintop villages to witness German ingenuity firsthand. The ruler of the West is a behemoth in herself; standing at a towering 7'3, Queen Zera rules the Western Empire of her German people with a firm yet benevolent fist. Getting along with the people of this empire is simple enough as long as you're smart enough to follow the simple rules. For example: becoming cross with the queen's adopted daughter Aceline would cause the queen to become cross with you, a situation you would not want to find yourself in. Sporting a hammer sizing up about 7'3 with her, Queen Zera is the last German you will have the misfortune to meet if you anger her beastly form. Known as "Queen Amazonia", Zera would show no remorse towards those who mean her or her family harm. When not in combat, the graceful amazonian can be found patrolling the mountaintops and conversing with the creatures nearby such as the goats, the wyverns or even the more mundane creatures such as the basic ram. Major Cities Anhalt Known mostly as a mining town, Anhalt lies somewhere on the eastern ridge of the Westarian Mountain Range. The town rests between Bremen and Trier, acting as a way-station for shipping and exports outgoing from the West. All three settlements are connected by an underground monorail system, which runs through most of the kingdom. Anhalt Westarians are strange and paranoid people, however. Most are slow to trust outsiders; the town is so small that most inhabitants are familiar with one another, with some mining families spanning back generations. Pomerania Unlike most of the locations in the Westarian Empire, Pomerania is above ground rather than below. Located on a mountain peak, the town is home to nothing more than humble craftsmen and farmers. It represents a more simplistic lifestyle, as opposed to the more business-oriented side of Westaria. Buildings are small and cozy, barely housing a single family. Most of the land surrounding Pomerania is farmland. Due to the fact that they live on a mountainside, Pomeranian Westarians utilize steppe farming; small platforms are layered over one another, allowing crops to grow on multiple elevations in close proximity. Bremen The capital of Westaria, Bremen is situated in the heart of the tallest mountain of the Westarian Mountain Range. A massive subterranean city, Bremen is the quintessence of all that is German in the Sapphirian Empire. Storefronts showcase the latest in German engineering, whether it be armor made from stone or complicated contraptions with no clear explanation of what their function may be. The city plays host to the Westarian Royal Family, where Queen Zera and King Xen rule from atop the Granite Throne. They remain guarded by the Westarian Guard, and the towering sentinels known as the Rock's Watch. The city also has a working subway line, which ferries people and cargo between the other subterranean settlements in Westaria. Category:Kingdoms of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire